Origin Gods
|-|Emperor of the Gods (1)= |-|Emperor of the Gods (2)= |-|King of the Gods= |-|Creation Gods= |-|Original Gods= The Origin Gods were a series of Gods who had appeared in the Evolution Saga block and are the main antagonists of the block. Each of them exceeded the size of a planet and have all sorts of mystical powers, causing terror onto the creature planet. Story After Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser opened numerous spatial rifts using the Galaxy Shot - HELL in the finals of the sengoku battle tournaments, These beings, along with their soldiers the "Origins" bought war and chaos to the world. Unlike the gods in Violence Heaven who sought peace and creation, these gods sought war and destruction. The first to strike were the Emperor of the Gods who appeared as an 8-headed hydra who crushed all resistance with their godly powers. Stood against them were the 7 s who were creatures who harnessed the power of the moon and surpassed the border of Evolution, and were the size of continents, and they were capable of all sorts of mystical powers, including raining down hails of lightning, creating destructive blizzards and inflicting deadly curses who can even kill the invincible with no effort. Sadly, while these Lunatic Emperors destroyed endless amounts of Origins, the emperor of the gods were insanely powerful and they were all defeated. At the same time there were a lesser group of Origin Gods known as the King of the Gods. These beings were completely true neutral in element and thus were unaffected by light or darkness. Therefore, they gave the White Knight and Reaper resistance a hard time. Then Bolshack NEX who trained in Bolshack valley, protected by fire birds, had gone through the rigorous training to be a Lunatic Emperor so he can defeat the Emperor of the Gods. He suceeded and became Rising NEX, The Enlightened, the Lunatic Emperor of the sun, and crushed both the King of the Gods and the Emperor of the Gods with his God-slaying powers. However, as the resistance thought they will win, a new group of Origin Gods known as the Creation Gods came out and they defeated Rising NEX with no effort. These gods were not regular gods; They were also Evolution Creatures, and thus were true synethised creatures. They were completely invincible and would bury all creatures in crystals with their greatest ability. However, the defeated Rising NEX reborn and became the juggernaut Bolshack Cross NEX and they were defeated. Then as the resistance celebrated, the worst has came; a castle known as the "Original Heart" appeared and the final set of Origin Gods, the Original Gods came in along with it. The Original Gods were the gods of this planet and they created the Origins. The Origins then became the first beings of this planet, but then life evolved and they hibernated in the planet's orbit. Now, the Original Gods were here to take it back, by planting a bomb on the Original Heart and devolving all life to their primal state. The Original gods were extremely powerful and none dare oppose them. However, the NEX and Romanov Lunatic Emperors and teamed up and harnessed the power of both the sun and the moon, and became the ultimate evolution who exceeded ultimate evolution, the Romanov Kaiser NEX, The Super Enlightened. He then reaches the Original Heart and fights the Original Gods. The Original gods were extremely tough, but Romanov Kaiser NEX defeated it and bought down the Original Heart along with it, ending the Origin God's invasion once and for all. However, the Original Heart has created a rift to Pandora Space where mystical power resides. Therefore, a new war begins on the horizon. Card Explanation Emperor of the Gods The Emperor of the gods were the first creatures who can attack infinitely, a trait used by Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident and followed by Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution. This allows the god to finish the opponent all by itself once it is complete. It had 2 incarnations; a weaker WD form and a stronger Mono Darkness Form. The weaker form had , and . All of these gods save for Moora were quasi-vanilla on their own but Mani can replenish the hand upon linking, Ana can do removal upon linking, and Moora independently can recover discarded gods in the price of a self-discard. The stronger form had and replacing Ana and Mani, turning it into a mono-Darkness god. Unlike the WD version, Aside of infinite attacking it had other effects, and when Vishu is linked, the player can discard a card at random from the opponent's hand in the price of a card of his own. The additional effects were all in Suva, however. When the Emperor of the gods are linked with Suva and attacks, an opposing creature gets -8000 power and thus it has excellent removal capatabilities. The gods also get +2000 power for each god in the graveyard which allows Zen and Aku to be put into the deck to fuel the Emperor of the Gods and allow it to deal with almost any creature just by attacking infinitely. Unfortunately, Suva also has an extreme drawback of causing its owner to lose the game shoud it leave the battle zone. While it seems hard since the player does choose the part to be sent into the graveyard, Card removal such as can make the player lose instantly. Therefore, it was less commonly seen than the WD form. If the player packs lots of commands, Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D can be used to make Suva invincible. Completing all god parts were difficult as Suva and Vishu were only released as promotional cards. However the theme deck had all 6 parts. However due to the unique latent weaknesses of Gods, the Emperor of the Gods were never seen in the metagame and the player is better off using the aforementioned Gaiglen and Dogiragon. King of the Gods The King of the Gods were another group of Origin Gods and their parts were seperately included in and . However unlike the other Origin Gods, they did not have a series of high-impact effects and the full effects were useless against non light or darkness decks. Additionally even if the gods were completely linked, they only broke 2 shields. Therefore, they were considered pointless and was left in the dust. Creation Gods The creation gods were consisted of and and they were all evolution creatures who evolved from Origins. The gods were extremely high costed, and they have a Meteorburn ability that makes them impossible to remove as long as the cards under it were there. ADAM also had a come into play ability which is deck feed fixed removal. And when the gods attack when linked, the player can clear 5 cards under it to send all of the opponent's cards in his mana zone into his shields, effectively preventing the opponent from doing anything if he had no creatures in his battle zone. However it had no way to put cards under it and the final effect is thus considered difficult to use. But if the player treats it as some sort of Supernova Venus La Saint Mother, it would become easier to use, albeit still hard. Original Gods The Original Gods were a series of 6 part gods and they were the gods with finite link parts with the most parts. They were formed by , , , , , and . The left row (Quark and Electron) are water, The center row (Atom and Neutron) are Darkness and the right row (Proton and Lepton) are Light. Out of them, Atom can put itself into the battle zone via Gravity Zero if the other 5 gods are linked together to compliment its massive 9 cost. Together, the gods can block, can recover cards from the shield zone at the end of the turn (Allows Shield Trigger to be used), can allow the player to draw a card for each shields returned, allowed the player to run an emergency typhoon for each card drawn, Allowed all of the Original Gods save for Atom to get shield trigger, destroyed all opposing creatures that costed 6 or less, and reanimated all of the player's creatures that cost 6 or less into the battle zone. While they are extremely powerful and can do anything all by themselves, the player has to link 6 gods and the gods had everything other than removal resistance, so stopping them is extremely easy and thus they were not used much other than in fun decks. Media The Emperor of the Gods were used by and were his strongest trump cards. The Creation Gods were 's trumps. The Original Gods were 's trump card and Adam once used them to sink the world into the sea at ancient times to end the ancient war. He then used the card and Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened against Zakira and defeated him with little effort. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Creature Category:God Category:Origin Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Metagame Status:Junk Card Category:Evolution Creature Category:Final Bosses